return of chucky
by Chuckles lee ray
Summary: Glenda brings chucky back can tiffany manage to forgive him? can Chucky quit killing or will he go crazy with killing? can they manage to be a normal family or will they be the murderous family?
1. Chapter 1: a legend returns

It's a Friday night and I don't have any friends (mostly because I kill them when they make me mad and let's face it i'm always mad.)So tonight I did what any 13 year old girl would do, complain to my mom.

"MOOOOOM!" I screamed down our dark hall.

With no answer I screamed louder,

"MOOoooOOM!" I sang out as I hoped down our wooden steps.

"Where the heck did she go!?" I asked myself, already getting frustrated.

Then I thought of who pretty much keeps a journal of where mom goes, my whiny, crybaby brother, glen.

''GLEN!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

''holy crap, Glenda! The neighbors don't need to hear you.'' Glen complained holding his ears.

"Where is 'mummy'?" Glenda giggled mocking Glen's accent.

"she's out for the night." He responded.

An evil grin spread across Glenda's pale face. She had been planning on bringing back her father for awhile waiting for the perfect moment. Glenda remembered everything that Glen saw. The only time she was ever happy was when she was with Chucky, too bad Glen was in control of the body or she would have really shown Chucky how much she enjoyed to kill.

Glen's P.O.V

''What an odd child.'' I muttered under my breath.

I watched as Glenda skipped to her room in joy. 'I wonder what she's up to this time?' I wondered. 'Was she planning on the neighbors? You really never know what to expect from a 13 year old killer. I lived with her for 13 years and I still never know, maybe it's because she's a girl?' I wondered as I tip toed up the steps to her room. I pushed against the door to make a tiny crack to look through. Glenda held a doll in her arms, but it wasn't just any doll. This doll had red hair and its face looked like it got run over by a bus, stomped on by a 800 pound man, shoved in a blender then got stitched by a blind man. Yep, that's my dad. Fear washed over me, I burst into the room and blurted out:

"Where did you find him!?"

Glenda was shocked at her brothers sudden appearance then she smiled ear to ear.

"Just you know, found him." She replied, with an evil smirk.

"Don't do it Glenda! Please?" i replied worried out of my mind.

"oh, when you put it like that NOOO! Besides i cant believe you don't like daD!" Glenda hissed while rehearsing the curse.

narrator's P.O.V

Glen didn't know how he felt about chucky. Yeah Glen killed him but they had their good moments. Deep down Chucky was proud to call Glen his son but he would NEVER admit it.

"Glenda please stop!" glen said almost crying.

"SHUT. UP. I'm going to do this with or without you. And honestly I don't like you so get out...Please." Glenda hissed trying to be polite in her own way.

"yeah, love you too, sis." Glen mumbled as he walked out of the room.

Glen sat behind the door with his ear suction cupped to the door. He listened to his sister yell out words, then thunder booming then nothing. he pressed his ear hard against the door eager to hear what came next.

"Whoa, who the heck are you?" A voiced asked.

Glenda's P.O.V

"Hi daddy! It's me, Glenda!" I replied pretty much bursting with joy, which is odd.

"congratulations you managed to bust my ear drums and annoy me in 10 seconds." Chucky complained scarcasticly.

I frowned at my dads cold reply. I then heard a small giggle behind the door. Chucky looked up at me and put his finger on his lips. He then quietly waddled over to my black door. He reached for the door knob but wasn't tall enough. I came and on a count of three I yanked the door open. Glen came flying in and landed on his back with a THUMP! Glenda snickered a bit then caught a glare from Glen.

"You know it isn't very nice to listen to other peoples conversations." Chucky said towering over Glen's face with a sneer.

"I'm just messin' with you!" chucky joked, while bursting into laughter.

Glen felt scared but now felt safer. And not a lot of people feel safe with Chucky so that was a good sign. As glen got up from the wooden floor he heard the front door open.

''Glen, Glenda i'm home early, sweetfaces!''


	2. Chapter 2: my bride

"Quick hide him in the closet." Glen whispered nervously.

'Am I the only man that hides from his own wife? probably not.' Chucky snickered at his thought.

"where's the closet?" he asked Glenda.

Without a word Glenda picked Chucky up and sprinted out of her room then into a dark room.

"Okay kid, go stall Tiff." Chucky whispered into the dark.

It was very dark. Chucky decided to find the corner of the room and sit there for the next little while.

Chucky's P.O.V

'Okay where the heck is is the corner?' I carefully waved my arms around to feel where i was going but bumped into something tall and skinny. It fell and clunked me on the head. I swear that broom had a weight on the end of it cause it was enough to knock over.

''OOF!" I yelled as the broom fell on me.

"shoot! Please don't hear me. Please don't hear me." I prayed, but luck wasn't on my side.

Glen's P.O.V

'what was that?!" Mummy asked worriedly as she started to walk towards the stairs.

"oh, uh, squirrels?" I asked more than answered.

Glenda shot me a dirty look that meant 'you are the dumbest person i ever meant, you should leave it to me with lies.' Yeah she has alot of looks but happy ones never show up.

"Yeah, squirrels.'' Glenda agreed giving me another mean look.

Tiffany a questioning look then turned back to the stairs. As soon as Tiffany turned she smacked me hard on the cheek but made no sound.

"SQUIRRELS! REALLY?" Glenda lipped.

I just shrugged and turned to mummy who was already in the hallway. Glenda and I rushed up the stairs and stood infront of the closet.

"You can't go in there! The squirrels might have rabbies!" Glenda yelled  
But mummy yanked the door open, her jaw dropped in horror. Infront of her stood a 2 foot tall doll with terrifying stitches.

"Hey Tiff, long time no see.'' Chucky said shyly.

Mum was in shock, all she could was stare in horror and scream at the top of her lungs. I didn't like seeing mummy scared but Glenda seemed to enjoy herself, she was on her back laughing so hard she couldn't breathe.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mum screamed in horor.

Chucky's P.O.V

''GEEZ Tiff, I know I look bad, but I don't look THAT bad. I mean had 13 years of beauty sleep. Hehaha. I joked trying to calm my wife.

But obviously it didn't work because she still screamed and yelled.

"You are...a...a...MONSTER!" She shouted as she ran down our stairs.

"Well that was harsh!" I yelled as she ran into the kitchen.

Tiffany came running back out of the kitchen with a knife, she pointed it at me.

"Do you know how many nights i woke up crying, how hard it is to raise twins by myself?! She screamed getting closer and closer.

"And how is killing me gonna give them a father! Huh Tiff?" I asked her softly.

"You will NOT harm us!" She yelled putting Glen and Glenda behind her.

"How messed up do you think I am Tiff? Yeah I tried to kill you in the hospital but only because you took away our son!" I yelled defending myself.

Tiffany dropped her knife and started crying. She covered her face and sat down on the stairs.

"Help.'' I lipped not knowing how to stop her from crying.

"Hey, so do you forgive me?" I asked not knowing what else to say.

"Chucky, you put me through a lot good and bad, i will never forget the good things you did so i forgive you.'' Tiffany said softly swiping away her tears.

Glenda's P.O.V

''OH MAN! I helped mom with her love life? That's something I swore never to do!'' I thought aloud in defeat.

Glen just laughed at my comment.

"What are you laughing at?!" I yelled ready to punch.

I watched in joy as Glens laughing face turned into a scared little baby face. he is such a wimp sometimes. Later that night we had dinner, and i still had so many questions to ask.

"Where were you born? How many people did you kill? If you get shot does it hurt you? Why do you kill? Can you eat food?" I asked curiously.

"uh, a hospital, a lot, NO DUH IT HURTS! Because i can do what ever I want when I want. Oh and yes I can eat." Chucky replied while shoving a spoonful of potatoes.

"What happened to your face?'' I asked out of the blue.

Chucky looked up from his plate and gave a stern stare.

"okay that came out wrong, but what happened?'' I asked once again.

"Uh i fell." He said not wanting to talk about Andy Barkley.

"Into what? A blender?" I asked without thinking.

Everyone shot me a glare.

"Glenda! That was rude!" My mom yelled.

"Come on, you were thinking it too!" I yelled across the table.

I then quickly ran up to my room and slammed the door.

Chucky's P.O.V

"So how was your day to-" I got cut off by a loud boom of music.

"I'll be right back.'' I told Glen and Tiff with a familiar evil grin that I didn't have for a long time.


	3. Chapter 3: the killer in us

Glenda's P.O.V

'why does everybody have to be so sensitive? Like mom is always like: do the dishes so i'm like: do them yourself you lazy ape! Then suddenly i'm the bad guy.' I thought to myself while I looked at the empty streets through my window. Then I noticed something walking across the street towards a partying house. I strained my eyes to see what or who it was, it was my dad waddling like a weirdo. Then it hit me, he was going to kill and I had to go with him.

"WAIT UP! I WANNA COME TOO!" I yelled from my bedroom window.

I know he heard me because he stopped and mumbled something. I picked up my black leather jacket and black army boots, mom told me they were hers when she was my age, she also said she had her first kill in them which makes them special to me.

"HURRY UP!" Chucky shouted eagerly.

I zoomed down the stairs, completely ignoring what my mother was saying. I rushed outside and walked beside my dad. I caught him staring at me a lot, not like mean stare or a nice stare but a curious stare like he was wondering something. Then he finally spoke up.

"You are a lot like me. You have my good looks, my attitude and most importantly you have my killer brain." Chucky laughed at his own joke.

"I sure hope I don't have your looks." I joked.

"And there's the attitude. Haha" He replied smirking. "So how are we gonna get in?"

"Easy, they will be too drunk to notice, if not, just start killing." I said plainly ready to bust in.

"You know what? Just leave the planning up to me." He replied as he walked up the steps.

I quickly pressed the door bell and hid. A tall young man with short brown hair answered, he looked around then saw the stitched doll on his porch.

"Hello there little guy. You want to party too? HAHAHA!" Asked the man.

"Hi I'm Chucky, wanna party?" Chucky said in a cute automatic voice.

The man just picked him up and carried him inside. I followed them into the party, it was dark but easy to see what was going on, every one was dancing and talking.

"aren't you a little young to be here?" A girl with pink hair asked me while trying not to trip over air.

"I do what I want." I hissed at her, trying to find where my dad went.

But all I had to do was follow the screams, which eventually lead to my dad shoving a beer bottle down someones throat. I smiled an evil smile ear to ear.

"What's the matter? Don't you want some more beer? AHHAHAHAahahehe." He laughed as he shoved the bottle deeper in his throat.

I was having a lot of fun looking at the terror on their faces.

"Enie menie minie MOE!" I said pointing to a group of girls.

I look around for a weapon. I saw nothing useful, so I decided to do it the good old fashioned way. I made fists and ran after 'moe' I watched as she screamed. I kicked the back of her legs and stepped on her back. I grabbed a chunk of her bottled blonde hair and banged her face off the corner of a glass coffee table.

"Who's next?" I asked as I got up from the ground.

LATER...

"WOW, THAT WAS AWESOME!" I shouted as I rubbed some blood off my hands.

"Yeah, I had a lot of fun." Chucky said as he pulled his knife out of some dead guys eye.

As we walked out of the house we heard sirens in the distance, we sprinted home. I took my blood boots off and ran up to the shower.

Chucky's P.O.V

'Wow that kid has some serious anger problems that she takes out on others, and that is awesome that reminds me of when I was a kid.' I thought to myself then remembering horrible memeries. So after her shower I went to talk to her, she was trying to brush her thick, curly hair, it wasno use that hair was too tangled.

"Hey dad? Why do you kill?" she asked still struggling with her hair.

"I'd rather not talk about the past. I had a very tough time as a kid." I replied trying to stop the painful memories from flooding my mind.

"Please?" She pleaded giving me the puppy dog look.

I took a deep breath 1...2...3...


	4. Chapter 4: painful past PART 1

Chucky's past

It all started when I was 16. I was picked on a lot. It was the same boring routine everyday: come to school, get picked on, eat, get beat up and go home. But today was different.

"Okay class we have a new student, her name is Tiffany. Say hello." Mrs. Danger announced.

"hi." Tiffany said shyly

She was beautiful. She had long hair, she wore a black frilly skirt, a white top and black boots. But everyone thought she was a freak just like me. I gave her a shy wave and a smile. She walked over and sat next to me.

"Hi, I'm Charles Lee Ray. But you can call me Chucky." I whispered.

We talked the whole class. She was sweet with a smile that lit up the room and eyes that lit up like stars. She was perfect and she understood me. I felt like I finally had a friend.

At the end of class the bell rang and I packed my stuff up then started walking home. Behind me I heard her voice. I turned around expecting to see her sweet face. But I saw a group of kids crowding around her throwing punches. I ran over as quick as possible. I squeezed my way through the crowd only to find her on the ground being kicked like a ball.

"HEY! Leave her alone!" I yelled trying to defend her.

"awe, how sweet." One of the boys teased as he threw a punch to my jaw.

I rubbed my jaw then threw a punch at him. I could feel his nose breaking under my fist. He went down then a second boy came at me. He threw me to the ground, my head was throbbing but I still fought back. I pushed him off of me and managed to get on top of him. I grabbed the back of his head and scrubbed the concrete with his face.

"HAHAAHAHEHEhe!" I laughed.

I finally climbed off of him and knelt down beside Tiffany. Her face was covered in bruises. I scooped her up in my arms and carried her to my house. I smiled at her.

"What?" She asked softly.

"Your just so beautiful." I answered still smiling.

She smiled her wonderful smile. I think I finally knew what love was.

"We are almost there. Do have anyone to call?" I asked.

"A drunk mother." She said struggling to keep her eyes open.

"You can stay at my house for the week." I said while walking up my stairs.

that night she went to sleep in my bed. I slept beside the bed on the floor. But in the middle of the night she woke me up telling me she had a horrible nightmare. I didn't know what to do so I got off the floor on the bed and hugged her. she fell asleep in my arms.

I woke up to an empty bed. I looked up to see her changing into one of my shirts. But what caught my attention was the bruises all over her back. I felt sad that such a beautiful and friendly girl got beat up at school and at home.

"I hope you don't mind." she said gesturing to the borrowed shirt.

"No, I don't mind." I replied.

LATER THAT DAY AFTER SCHOOL

I was walking home with Tiff when someone came from behind me and grabbed me. Another person grabbed Tiffany. They started punching Tiffany. I struggled to break free from their hold and help her. She shouted for help but no hero came, I was helpless. They were finally done. They dropped us both and ran off. I crawled over to her and put her head on my lap.

"I'm so sorry." I said looking down at the puddle of blood around her body.

Once again I carried her back to my house. I cleaned up her wounds then went to bed and cuddled with her until she fell asleep. that night I promised myself I'd kill everyone who put a finger on her. so I snuck out in the middle of the night and went to where they usually partied. Sure enough there they were. I took out my pocket knife, I ran to one of them.

"You're going to pay for what you did." I whispered into his ear.

Then with a quick flick of the wrist I cut his ear off. He held his ear in pain. I then slowly stuck the knife in his good ear and twisted it slowly, then jammed it through his head. I turned to the others and put my finger to my lips.

"Shhhh. HAHAHAHAHEHE!"

I would kill one of them each night. And I would make it painful.

PART 2 coming soon


	5. Chapter 5: painful past PART 2

That night I walked home proud. I didn't even feel bad about what I did, from that moment on I knew that's what I would do for the rest of my life.

"Hey punk! Where are you going?!" A group of kids yelled behind me.

I acted like I didn't hear them. Just to make them mad. And it obviously worked.

"Hey! You killed one of my boys. Turn around and fight!" He yelled.

I turned around brought out my pocket knife. If they wanted to fight, I would fight. He charged at me with a broken beer bottle. He swung it close to my face but missed. I got a quick glimpse of who it was, Tony. He was one of the people throwing punches at Tiffany while they grabbed us.

"oh, you are so going to pay." I whispered.

I flicked my wrist and sliced his one cheek, he touched his cheek and then looked at the blood on his hand. He got really angry. He started swinging the bottle at me. But missed because he was to frustrated. I knocked the bottle out of his hand and grabbed him. I flicked my wrist and cut his other cheek.

"look man, I'm sorry." He apologized as I held the knife to his throat and watched all his friends run away.

"It's a little late. Do you know what I wanna do to you? I want to cut your tongue off and feed it to you. But I'll have a little mercy." The boy sighed in relief. "So I'll only cut your tongue off!" I yelled as I opened his mouth and sliced his tongue off.

"HAHAHAHEHEhahahe!" I laughed as the blood flood in his blood.

"Alright I'm done with you." I said quickly as I cut his throat.

I rushed home and washed off. Then hopped in bed. I slept good that night.

That morning I told her what I did and surprisingly she wasn't scared, she was proud. She told me that she killed her father when she was 13. She was happy for me. But school got tougher. We walked to school together with no problems.

"So why did you kill them for me?" She asked with a sweet tone.

"Well I really like you. And your my first friend." I replied blushing.

In science on of the kids came up to me. He had a bruised nose, I laughed.

"Baseball diamond, 8:00 pm." He whispered.

I turned to Tiffany who heard what he said, she gave me the okay nod. I smiled. I knew I would win. In fact I was excited to fight. After school Tiffany and I started heading home when a truck pulled up beside us.

"TIFFANY! WHERE WERE YOU! WERE YOU WITH THIS BOY!" The woman hollered pointing to me.

"Yes mother, I was with him and he has been very kind, UNLIKE YOU!" Tiffany answered as she kept walking.

The woman scowled. She wore a raggedy grey dress, her frizzy hair was put in a bun and the look on her face was pure rage. I caught up with Tiffany.

"Ignore her and she'll drive away." She said not turning head.

"Okay." I replied keeping my head forward.

Tiffany's mother didn't go away. She pulled over and grabbed Tiffany by the arm. Tiffany squealed with pain as the woman tightened her grip.

"Get off of her!" I yelled as I pulled Tiffany away from her hold and put her behind me.

"Boy, you better go before I call the cops." She threatened as she pointed her phone at me.

I snatched her phone, threw it on the ground and crushed it with my foot. I smiled an evil smile.

"Grrrrrr..." The woman growled as she grabbed Tiffany by the throat.

"Leave her alone!" I yelled as I took my pocket knife out and launched it in her eye.

I took it out and kept stabbing over and over again.

"Oh, my." Tiffany said covering her mouth.

"Tiffany, I'm so sorr-" I started but Tiffany interrupted.

"Thank you. I can finally live in peace." She smiled hugging my me.

"Uh, yeah no problem." I answered not knowing what to say exactly.

We held hands the whole walk home. She would live with me. We would be together forever.

"Chucky?" She asked blushing.

"Yes?" I answered.

"I think I love you." She said looking at me with her sweet smile.

"I think I love you too, Tiff." I said smiling back.

We stopped walking and hugged a nice long hug. It was like the world stopped for 10 seconds. Later we both headed to the baseball diamond. Almost the whole school was there, it was time to fight I looked at Tiff and smiled. Then walked to the middle of the diamond.

PART 3 coming soon


	6. Chapter 6: painful past PART 3

I stepped on to the dirt of the baseball diamond, i was kinda nervous. But i looked up at Tiffany and all my worries disappeared. Her smile made me forget about everything. I snapped back into reality when the crowd roared. I looked to see what they were excited about and saw one of the bully's was in the baseball diamond with me. He was almost twice my size, he wore a red t-shirt and black shorts and the look on his face was like a toddler who didn't get the candy he wanted.

"Alright, let's do this." I whispered to myself.

He charged at me like a bull. I stepped to the side so he missed, I then jumped on his back and tried choking him. He rolled on top of me then swung me off. I stood up from the ground and saw someone handing him a knife.

'You gotta be kidding me.' I thought to myself as I myself off the ground.

I guess he didn't know how to use the knife because he threw it on first base and charged at me. I slid between his legs and took the knife from first base. He seemed out of breath. So I ran around the baseball diamond twice, until he stopped running. He sat on the ground catching his breath. I rushed over before he could stand and jabbed the knife in his shoulder.

"I win." I said with a smirk as I walked over to Tiff.

Her eyes lit up as I walked towards her. She looked back at the bully and frowned, I turned around to see him scowling at me.

"I'll deal wit him later." I assured her.

She wrapped her arms around me, and pulled me into a hug. We joked the whole way home. I stepped inside and made supper, t.v watched 'Bride of frankenstein' it was our favourite movie. She loved the romance between monsters and I loved the gore. Then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." I said getting up.

"No. I'll get it." She said stepping infront of me.

We laughed and raced eachother to the door. We both giggled and swung the door open. Standing there was a group of bullies. They looked ready for a war. I slammed the door shut and locked it.

"I'll make sure the windows and doors are locked." Tiffany said frightened as she ran to the back door.

We rushed around the house baracading the the doors and windows. We then headed upstairs into my bedroom and locked the door. We searched for a good hiding place.

"The closet." I whispered.

We both huddled in the closet as we heard the house being ripped to shreds. I heard things being smashed people yelling and screaming. A war broke lose in my house. I looked at Tiffany's worried face. She was silently crying in my arms. I hugged her tight and smiled at her.

"Where are they?!" A voice demanded.

I could hear them walk upstairs. I knew if they got in my room they would find us. I had to do something.

"We need to climb out the window." I whispered into her ear.

We slowly and quietly got out of the closet and headed to the window. We tried to open the window but it was stuck. I looked at Tiffany.

"one...two...three." I whispered as I used all mt might.

The window creaked loudly. Tiffany quickly slid through but they had already came into my bedroom before I could. Tiffany looked at me through the window with sadness.

"GO! RUN!" I yelled as they started punching.

She slid off the the roof and ran. She stopped and looked back at me and yelled "I LOVE YOU!"

Those words hit me and I didn't feel anything. There was no pain. I opened my eyes and saw Tiffany bruised standing over me. I sat up quickly and searched where I was. I was in my room. I was sitting in a puddle of blood.

"What happened?" I asked rubbing my head.

" I ran to my old house and got my grandpa's old gun, ran to your house saw you lying on the floor with people kicking you, threatened to shoot anyone who who layed a finger on you and so they all left." She explained.

I hugged her for a long time. Wondering at the back of my mind why she came back.

"So did I knock any of them out?" I asked curiously.

"If it helps you sleep at night." Tiffany joked.

"Let's go some where far away Tiff. Somewhere where they would never find us." I told her excitedly.

She smiled and nodded. We packed up. Then left in the morning. We bought a small trailer and everything seemed perfect. But we didn't know they followed us. A couple of days after we moved into the trailer we found a letter on our step.

** Dear Charles and Tiffany **

** WE ARE COMING!**

Tiff got so upset. She wanted to move away but I knew they would follow us again. So we made weapons. We were prepared for them. Ready. I stayed up all night waiting in the window with my shot gun. We were beginning to think it was all a joke so we stopped waiting in the windows. we let our guard. That's when they came. That night Tiffany answered the door while we were playing cards.

"Chucky! HELP!" She screamed.

I raced to the door and there she was lying in the grass. Her neck was sliced open. I knelt down beside her and looked her in the eyes. She was dead. I knew what to do. I rushed in the house and called a number.

"Hi John, you have to do me a favour. Come quick!" I yelled into the phone.

In minutes John was there. He used voodoo to cure her. After that Tiffany and I went after them one at a time. We grew closer.


	7. Chapter 7: my evil twin

Glenda's P.O.V

"And that's why I started killing. First for Tiff, then because it was an addiction." Dad added looking at his shoes.

He looked so sad, I had to do something. I squeezed him into a hug and smiled down at him. He seemed much happier.

"Hehe. You have your mother's smile." He noted.

Then Glen barged in ruining the moment between a father and a daughter.

"Please tell me you made their deaths quick and painless!" He pleaded.

"If it helps you sleep at night!" I laughed while Chucky waddled away into the hall.

"Glenda! Why do you have to be so...so...so...YOU?!" He screamed frustrated.

I just laughed. I love making him mad, it's funny watching his face turn tomato red.

"GRRRRRRRRRAH!" He growled as he swung his fist at me.

I didn't even need to move, he missed all on his own. I laughed even more making him more frustrated. He jumped on top of me and tried throwing more loser punches.

"You suck at fighting!" I yelled as I kicked him off of me.

He grabbed one of my t.v remotes and chucked it at my head.

"Glen I never saw you this angry. HAHAHAHA! And it's hilarious!" I laughed as I rubbed my head.

He then picked up the basket of remotes and threw them at me."

"You physco!" I yelled picking up one of my novels and throwing it at his head.

"I HATE YOU!" Glen screamed as he jumped on the floor and pulled my feet from under me.

I kicked him in the face making his nose bleed. He held his nose and kicked me in the mouth making me get a bloody lip.

"GRRRRRRRRRAHHHHHHHHH! IT'S ON!" I yelled as I jumped on him and punched him in the nose again.

"WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU TWO DOING!?" Tiffany yelled as she tried prying me off of Glen.

"THIS ISN'T OVER!" I screamed as mom pulled me away into the hallway.

He went to run after me but chucky slammed the door in his face. Mom was talking to me but I paid no attention. I was to focussed on running in there and killing Glen. After an hour I calmed down a little more. I could tell Glen was really mad but knowing Glen he wouldn't stay mad at me forever.

"I hate him." I told mom as I stared at the door with hate.

"Glenda, he is your brother, you might think you hate him but it will change when your older." She said sternly.

She didn't understand. I HATED him. I quickly barged in and pounced on Glen.

"Glenda! No!" Mom yelled.

"Oh CRAP!" Dad yelled surprised.

I grabbed Glen by the throat and banged his head against the t.v so hard it shattered. He was knocked out. I casually walked out of the room.

"Now I'm calm." I said with a smirk.

Mom and dad's mouths were wide open. They couldn't believe what I'd done. Mom rushed over to Glen and dad ran over to me.

"What the heck Glenda!?" He asked with his eyes wide open.

"Oh, I'm fine thanks for asking!" I yelled irritated as I walked it the kitchen and poured a glass of orange juice.

"I'm tired. Can you get that wimp out of my room so I can sleep?" I asked yawning.

"This family is messed up!" Chucky pointed out.

I laughed and headed back up to my room.

"ugh, he's still here!" I complained.

"I don't think he's breathing!" Mom complained for no reason.

"I'm coming!" Dad hollered as he rushed into my bedroom with Glen's old body.

He did the voodoo spell in a hurry and waited for him to wake up. Mom and dad held their breath and I just went downstairs and made myself a peanut butter and jelly sandwhich

"Did it work?" I asked as I scarfed down my sandwhich.

"I don't think so." Chucky said sadly.

"oh, well it was worth a shot." I said enthusiastic.

Mom shot me a glare, I just shrugged it's not like I would miss him. Then at that very second the doll sat straight up and screamed.

"Whoopedy doo! he's back." I said in a scarcastic voice.

Glen shot me a glare then examined his plastic hands.

"You did this to me!" Glen yelled as he pointed his plastic finger at me.

"HAHAHAHEHE!" I laughed as I took a sip of orange juice.

He charged at me once again. I ran down the hall then tripped and fell down the stairs I heard my neck snap then nothing. My vision blurred to blackness.


	8. Chapter 8: like father like daughter

Nothing was there. It was total darkness. Then my vision started coming back, everything was blurry. I blinked a couple times and finally could see. I saw Chucky, mom and Glen standing over me.

"Get away from me dork!" I said annoyed as I put my hand out and pushed him.

Wait was that my hand? I raised my hands infront of me. They weren't my hands, these hands were stubby, plastic and had '**made in japan**' stamped on one wrist. I wasn't me anymore, I was a doll. I tried to stand up but my legs were stiff and they didn't bend, they too were stubby.

"You got to wait for your legs to get knees, so they can bend." Dad explained calmly.

"I'm tired and I just want to sleep, can someone carry me to bed." I whined.

Dad picked me up and carried me to the couch.

"Sorry but Glen's body is still in there." He said as he tucked me in on the couch.

I laughed. "It's okay, the bed is probably too big for me anyways. Love you. Good night." I replied tiredly as I yawned and closed my eyes.

"Love you too." He replied as he kissed me on the cheek.

**Glenda's dream**

It was dark and fuzzy, I squinted, I saw mountains and mountains of...people? All of a sudden the lights flickered on. They were mountains of dead bodies. All these people were victims of her father, Chucky. They were all sizes and shapes even young and old. The lights flickered again and there was one small mountain. A mountain of people she killed. Jana Reider, from science class, Jana called me "deformed" so I deformed her. There was also Chris Maidle, Sandrah Friz, Calie Eden and Mrs. Shore. I hated Mrs. Shore, she gave me detention for breaking Billy Colman's nose then showing it for 'show and tell.' I laughed. I searched some more. I saw some of the people from the party, I kind of felt bad for killing them, they didn't do anything to me.

**End of dream**

I woke up to see dad standing over me.

"Finally! I thought you'd never wake up!" He joked.

I took my covers off and tested my knees. I slowly slid off the couch and waddled to a mirror. I was in my old doll that I got for my 8th birthday. She had long neat and curly red hair with a black and purple striped dress and black flats. I looked closely at my face. I had 3 freckles on each cheek, big blue eyes and big red lips that curled into an evil smile.

"Cool." Was all I could say.

"Do you want to test it out on the battle field?"

"I would love to. Let's kill the neighbors, their kids always bullied me at school. " I answered smiling ear to ear.

Chucky smiled back. We planned on sneaking in, kill the kids then leave but it didn't turn out to good.

We waddled over to our neighbors and snuck in. Since it was 4:00 am in the morning they were still asleep in their beds or so we thought. We snuck into the hallway but heard a noise. We decided to come back later so we snuck back out not realizing one of the children followed us out.

"Hi, what's your name?" A voice asked from behind us.

We both turned around and came face to face with a four year old girl.

"Oh, no!" Chucky complained.

We didn't know what to do so we tied her up and sat her down in the living room.

"What do we do now?" I asked worriedly.

"Um, I don't-" He started but was interrupted by a loud bang.

"I don't feel so good dad." I said as I collapsed onto the wooden floor.

"Glenda!" I heard him yell.

He knelt beside me, he looked very scared. He grabbed my hand and squeezed it hard.

"Wh...what's wrong? I stammered.

Before he could answer my vision disappeared and I couldn't feel anything.

Chucky's P.O.V

I looked up to see a tall middle aged man holding a gun. He had brown hair and puppy brown eyes. He looked scared, his hands were shaking and he looked like he was going to puke.

"Andy! Do you know who you just killed?" I asked angrily.

"I...I...don't know and I don't care. I just came for my daughter." He replied nervously.

"That was my daughter, Andy. An eye for an eye, right?" I said as I pulled out my old knife and held it to his daughters neck.

**To be continued...**


	9. Chapter 9: karma kills

I pressed the blade of the knife harder against Andy's daughter's neck.

"Please, She's my everything!" Andy pleaded.

"Do you know how happy I would be to see you with nothing?" I replied with a smirk as I pressed the blade harder against her skin.

"Ouch! Daddy help!" The little girl squealed in terror.

"What is going on in here? My baby!" Tiffany asked then noticed Glenda on the ground motionless.

"This is my wife Tiffany, and no, not 'Jennifer Tilly.'" I interduced Andy to my wife in a squeaky voice. " And this is my son, Glen. I know what your wondering but we don't have time to explain, or at least she doesn't." I said pointing to his daughter.

"I'm sorry. But she didn't have anything to do with us." He apologized.

"You're right." I said as I threw the knife at his shoulder.

"Take her." I said as untied his daughter and watched as she ran and hugged Andy.

I looked back down at Glenda and yelled out the chant. Nothing happened. I yelled it louder. waited all night and nothing happened.

'Karma' I thought to myself. 'This had to be karma, I don't deserve this great family.'

I started walking upstairs when I heard a voice behind me.

"Dad? Why am I covered in blood?" The voice asked.

I turned around and saw Glenda looking at her blood covered dress.

I laughed at her facial expression. She was embarrassed with a hint of disgust.

"I'm going in the shower." She said giggling.

"Be quick, we are heading out before the cops come." I shouted as she stepped into the bathroom.

"HEY TIFF? WE HAVE TO GET YOU INTO YOUR DOLL BODY!" I screamed as she walked into the living room. She nodded then looked shocked.

"Where is Glenda's body?!" She asked nervously.

"Oh yeah, she's alive and she's in the shower." I answered as I packed my weapons in a bag.

"Oh, okay, good." She said happily as she brought her doll body into the living room.

"Okay, lie down." I directed her.

I did the chant and waited a minute.

"Tiff?" I asked.

"Yes Chucky?" She answered curiously.

But her voice didn't come from her wedding doll.

"Where are you?" I asked as I searched the room.

"Up here on the shelf." She hollered in her squeaky voice.

I looked up and sure enough she was a glass doll. She had a pale face, with a light blue princess dress with a pink waist band and long black hair.

"How do I get down?" She asked as she played with her hair.

"Jump. I'll catch you." I promised.

"what if I shatter?" She asked worriedly.

I just gave her the 'you can trust me look' and she just smiled and jumped. I caught her. She was so small, she looked to be only 6 inches tall.

"Did you hear that? It sounded like a siren." She said worriedly.

Glenda had just gotten out of the shower and was already to go.

"Glenda get your brother! We have to go now." Tiffany yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

Glenda did as she was told and got her brother. The sirens got louder and louder.

Glen work the petals, I'll drive and Glenda switch Tiff into her doll body." I demanded.

Glen pressed down on the gas and they were off. Headed somewhere safe, they were heading to Tiffany and Chucky's old trailer.

Glenda's P.O.V

'Okay mom is back to normal, I'm not dead, Glen's not dead and dad doesn't seem to stressed, all we have to do is get to the trailer and relax' I thought to myself with a sigh of relief.

Then it hit me, we are driving in a topless car, in the middle of the day and WE ARE DOLLS! I slowly slid low in my seat.

After a couple hours I dozed off and woke up in the trailer. It looked old but it was in great shape, and the beds were super comfy. I looked around and didn't see anyone. I got up and saw a note on the counter.

** Dear Chucky and Tiffany **

** we've been waiting for a long time.**

I looked out the window and saw mom, dad and Glen fighting. And all I could think was...How did I sleep through this?

I ran outside and joined the action. It was really fun defeating them in a tiny doll body because you get extra strength but you look weaker. It got boring sitting in the trailer all day. So I decided to play 'insult Glen as much as possible in one hour' it's pretty fun until Glen runs away.

LATER...

Chucky's P.O.V

I looked out the window with boredom expecting nothing out of the ordinary, but I saw an officer walk up the drive way, this wasn't any officer this the officer that gunned me down in '88! I grinded my teeth with rage. Things were about to go down. I watched as he walked up to the door and rang the doorbell.

"Hide." I whispered to the kids.

I climbed on top of the door frame and watched as he walked in. He looked around and saw Tiffany. He picked her up.

"I promise to love, honor and obey 'till death do us part." Tiff said in an automatic voice.


	10. Chapter 10: an old friend

The officer cop chuckled at the doll.

"Who would marry you." He replied noticing the scar above her eyebrow.

I growled at how rude the old cop was to Tiffany.

I could see Tiffany was getting angry, but she kept quiet.

I quickly ran to the mans feet and sliced the back of his ankle.

"Youch!" The older man yelled in pain as I ran on top of the bed.

I watched as he knelt down and held his ankle. It reminded me of when we were at Andy Barkley's house and I cut his leg.

"Mikey! Long time no see! What have you been doing all these years? Insulting dolls?" I asked with a laugh, while pointing to Tiffany, she was now out of 'Barbie mode'.

"I killed you. You should be dead!" He yelled scooting away.

Then Glenda pushed him from behind and smirked.

"Yeah, but my lovely daughter, Glenda, brought me back. Ain't she sweet?" I asked with a laugh.

Mike looked in all directions, He looked at Glenda then Tiffany then me.

"Your a doll you cant have a kid!" He corrected.

"Your right. I have two kids." I replied motioning for Glen to come out.

Glen came out of hiding. I guess Mike had enough dolls for the day because he fainted.

"Well, that went well." Tiffany said scarcasticly as she fixed her hair.

"What are we going to do with him." Glenda asked excitedly.

I shrugged.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANY LONGER I'M LEAVING!" Glen shouted as he ran out the door.

"He'll be fine." Glenda sighed as she watched him out the window.

"Glen, sweetie, come back!" Tiffany yelled as Glen walked out and pouted.

Glenda's P.O.V

'Geez, what's his problem?' I thought to myself.

I ran outside to find a bunch of kids playing football with Glen as the ball. I laughed as I hid behind a bush in our overgrown garden to watch. But I noticed an old picture lying on the dirt.

It was a picture of a taller teenager with longer brown hair, with his arm wrapped around a pretty girl, she had long hair put in a messy bun, she also had a big smile on as she looked at the boy. I knew this was Chucky and Tiffany when they were teenagers. They looked cute together, I went to run inside to show them the picture one of the kids noticed me moving.

"Hello! My name is Glenda and I love youuuuu!" I said in an automatic voice.

"Hey guys, check out this one." The boy yelled to his friends as he picked me up and threw me to one of his friends.

"Hahaha." His friends laughed as they threw me.

I wouldn't let them embarrass me.

"Dad! Help!" I yelled scaring the boys and making them drop me.

"Ouch! Watch it!" I yelled as I rubbed my plastic head.

The boys ran away in terror. I ran back inside and told mom and dad what happened.

"We got to go before they tell their parents." Dad directed as we packed up our stuff.

We dragged Mike's unconscious body in the trunk. And drove off.

"Oh, Yeah! I found this picture in the garden today." I said remembering the photo was still in my hand and showing it to mom.

"Oh! Sweetface, I cant believe you found this!" She said smiling and taking the picture.

"This picture was taken when we were 18, it was my birthday. I remember this story like all my mother's quotes. That was one of the happiest days of my life, so it all started...

** CHAPTER 11 coming soon.**

Sorry it's short guys.


	11. Chapter 11: first kiss

"It all started when I turned 18,it was my birthday and Chucky woke me up and served me breakfast in bed. How sweet. He then took a purple helium balloon and sucked in the helium.

"Happy birthday Tiffany!" He yelled in a high, squeaky voice.

I giggled then laughed so hard I struggled to breathe.

"So listen I know you wanted a tattoo so I booked an appointment." He said sweetly while he grabbed my hand and pulled my outside into the car.

We drove through town looking at the different shops and stores. We finally arrived at the tattoo shop. They greeted us and asked us what we wanted.

"I would like a red heart, a knife through it and 'chucky' written above it." I whispered into the mans ear, making it a surprise.

They lead me over to a chair and started the tattoo. I watched as Chucky whispered to the man, then walking over to another chair. I focused on Chucky getting a tattoo on his back. Before I knew it I was done.

"Hey I wanna show you this tattoo!" I said excitedly as I covered the tattoo with my hand.

"I want to show you mine too!" He said excited too.

"At the same time! One...Two...Three!" I said as I lifted my hand and he lifted his shirt.

"Oh my! It's amazing! I love it!" I screamed as I covered my mouth.

It was a dark purple heart with a ribbon across it spelling 'Tiffany'.

I hugged him tightly.

"Tiff, I love it so much." He said smiling down at me.

We held hands and walked up to the counter.

"1000 bucks each." The man said with a straight, mean face.

Chucky and I both turned to the man surprised, with our jaws dropped.

"I am not paying two thousand dollars for two tiny tattoos!" Chucky yelled as he slammed both hands down on the counter and growled.

"Two thousand dollars please." The man said not changing his attitude.

He turned to me and gave me a look that meant run on the count of three. He held his hands low and flicked one finger up, two fingers up then three. We ran as fast as we could to the car and zoomed off.

"That was so fun, Chucky!" I said as I checked my makeup in the side mirror.

"Tiff, you don't need makeup." Chucky said tapping me on the knee.

"Uh huh." I said as I applied a thick layer of black lip stick.

We pulled into the drive way and got out of the car.

"Oh, before I forget this is also for you." He said as he opened the trunk and grabbed a present box.

It was wrapped in black wrapping paper with dark purple polka dots. I smiled and took it from him. I shredded through the paper to see a card board box, I opened it and saw a scrape book and camera. I looked up and smiled.

"I thought we could take pictures of us and scrape book it to remember." He said blushing.

"I love it." I said hugging him.

He grabbed the camera and took a picture of us.

"I want to remember this moment." He said putting the camera back in the box.

"Why?" I asked curiously.

He turned around and kissed me for the first time. I blushed and giggled. I was my first kiss. I know 18, and I never been kissed.

"Oh, that's why. Hehehe." I giggled kind of embarrassed.

He took a couple more pictures then walked inside and started putting the pictures in the scrape book. I took pictures of him while he worked. He looked up from the pictures and made a funny face for the camera.

"Hahahahahehe." I laughed as I took more pictures.

"Your turn." He said as I handed him the camera.

He chased me around the trailer taking pictures. We laughed and giggled all night. It was the best birthday I ever had."

...FLASHBACK OVER...

"I remember that!" Chucky yelled from the front seat.

"Well I thought that would be more interesting." Glenda said sadly as she slumped low in her seat.

"I thought it was a great story mummy!" Glen said kindly as he pressed the pedals.

All of a sudden the car started making funny noises then stopped. The car ran out of gas.

"uh, oh. What do we do walk?" Glen asked worriedly.

"Looks like it. But I saw an older house a couple miles down that looked like it hasn't been lived in for awhile." Glenda pointed out as she got out of the car and started waddling down the street.

"Let's do it." Chucky said getting out of the car too.

"Are you crazy!? we cant drag him all the way up there!" I complained as I pointed to Mike.

"Right." Chucky said as he thought of what to do. "I got it!"


	12. Chapter 12: mothers

"It's simple we just get Mike to call for backup, when they come we take their ride." He said proud of himself and his plan.

"Ohhh! I call dibs on waking him up!" Glenda yelled excitedly as she ran over to the car and opened the car trunk.

She flicked him in the nose, nothing happened. She smacked him over the head, nothing. She got frustrated and screamed in his ear. He instantly rose up from the trunk.

"Okay he's all yours." Glenda said happily as she skipped away.

"Okay, if you obey I'll think about not killing you, understand?" Chucky asked. Mike nodded in agreement. "Call for a car to pick you up." Chucky explained taking the duct tape off his mouth.

Mike looked at Chucky with anger but did as he was told. He knew Chucky had a bad temper, he also knew the truth about why he bottled up emotions, not because of school bullies but because his mother was never there for him when he really needed her. Sure she was working to supply food and a roof to live under. But she never asked how his day was when she did get the chance to home with him.

"I know about your sadness about your mom." Mike said trying to get him mad.

Chucky ignored him and calmly waited for the cop to show up.

"You bottle it up and don't anyone. You keep it in then realise it on people you don't like." Mike continued.

Chucky knew what he was doing, he wasn't going to pop. Not in front of Tiffany, not in front of the kids.

Glenda's P.O.V

'Was that dude seriously trying to make dad angry? He messed with the wrong family.' I thought as I stepped in front of Mike.

"You are just trying to make his mom sound like the bad guy to make yourself feel better about your own mom? Am I right? So now your trying to make him feel bad to make yourself feel better? That's just cold. And that's coming from a killer! Yeah you are colder then a killer!" I yelled protecting dad.

Mike was speechless. Chucky turned to me shocked and proud.

"Yep. You have my personality." Chucky said putting his arm around me.

"Charles, deep down you know it's true." Mike dared to say.

I turned around and swung a punch at Mike and got him in the jaw.

"Quick, hide!" Glen yelled pointing to a police car driving towards us.

We all hid under the car and watched as a police car pulled up beside us. Chucky slowly got out from under the car and carefully grabbed the tazzer from the officers belt and tazzed him.

"Get in! I'll get mike!" Chucky yelled as he tazzered Mike.

He dragged Mike into the trunk and then headed to the front seat. All I could wonder was if Mike was telling the truth. Chucky never mentioned his mother in the story.

Silence filled the car. Everybody was thinking the same thing and even dad knew.

"Is it true?" I asked softly. "Do you bottle things up?"

"I think we all have something to hide and bottle up. Some things worse then others." He replied with a sigh.

The only question I had left was what did he hide? But he hid it from us for a reason and hopefully a good one, because I really wanted to know.

"What are we going to do with Mike?" Tiffany asked changing the awkward subject.

"Get more information, then kill him." He replied with pleasure.

I smiled at the thought of killing Mike for making him upset. We arrived at the old looking house and hid the police car with branches. The house was once painted white but most of the paint was chipped away. revealing a light blue under it. It looked like it once had a garden surrounding the house but now the flowers were wilted and grass started to grow in.

"It's so pretty." I whispered more to myself then anyone.

Glen laughed at me but I didn't care. I raced inside, it was huge! There was two giant staircases on both sides that met at the top. The floor was made of large white tiles and it was so open and light that it looked like heaven. I stared in awe.

"Can we keep it?" I asked. As mom walked in.

"I don't know." She replied looking around and noticing all the cobwebs.

I ran up the steps and ran down the hall. There were eight bedrooms and two bathrooms on the top floor alone! I ran back downstairs and ran in the kitchen and I noticed pictures on the fridge. I squinted and saw pictures of a little dark haired boy. Some pictures were of him when he was a toddler and some as him as a teenager. I instantly knew who it was.

"Dad?! Can you come look at this?!" I yelled from the kitchen still confused.

"Yes?" He answered as he walked into the kitchen.

I pointed at the photos. He walked over and took a long look at the photos and thought to himself.

"Huh." He huffed confused.

"Who are they?" I asked pointing to a photo of a black haired girl with a tall blond man.

"That's my mom." He replied smiling at the photo. "But I don't know who he is."

"I think I know why your mom wasn't around a lot." I said softly.

"Yeah." He replied sadly as he walked out of the kitchen.

"I am going out want to come?" He asked trying to cheer himself up.

"Of coarse I want to come!" I yelled excitedly as I ran after him

We ran out and came face to face with Andy Barkley once again.

"Don't you have hobbies?" Chucky asked getting tired of surprise guests.


	13. Chapter 13: we have to work together

"You took my daughter away from me." Andy replied with sadness.

"We didn't do anything! She followed us in." I yelled.

"You took her away again!" Andy yelled frustration.

"Go look around!" Yelled Chucky gesturing to the open door.

"Fine." Andy replied keeping his chin up as he walked through the door.

"Nice to see you again." I heard Glen say to Andy.

Chucky and I walked over to the police car and took the branches off. The car had a few new scratches but no real damage.

"Okay, where are we going?" I asked from under Chucky who was steering.

Before he could answer something bumped into us really hard. I banged my head off the brake making the car stop. I saw the door swing open. Someone reached in and grabbed me I tried to fight but I was so dizzy, they threw me in their car and zoomed off down the street.

My vision became normal and I saw a young little girl sitting next to me, it was Andy's daughter. She looked so frightened. I tried to open the doors but they were child proof. I kicked the doors as hard as I could but it was no use.

"Quiet back there!" The driver yelled.

"Shut up and let us out! I hollered in frustration.

The man just laughed. Which made me even madder. I reached out from the back seat and started chocking him. The other man pried me off and threw me back into the backseat.

I carefully took my pocket knife out and launched myself at the driver.

I stabbed him in the neck with a quick jab, the car swirved off the road and hit a tree. Once again everything was spinning. Someone picked me up and carried me down the street. It was the passenger.

"GRRRAAAHH! What do you want from me?!" I asked as I kicked and screamed as loud as I could.

"I want your father." He replied calmly.

"Sorry, he's not into men." I said with a fake frown.

"He gave me a stern look. then turned to look at Andy's daughter who was walking beside him.

Chucky P.O.V

"Andy? I think I know where your daughter is." I said as I entered the house with a limp.

"Where?" Andy asked excitedly.

"Kidnapped with mine." I replied softly.

"So we have to work together to get them back?" Andy asked as he walked outside.

"Do we have to?" I complained sadly.

He turned to me.

"You are so childish!" Andy yelled.

"I am supposed to be I am a doll!" I argued.

We both took a deep breath and went outside and got into Andy's car. We pulled out of the driveway at full speed.

"Turn right." I directed pointing out my window.

We blasted on the road at 150 MPH. We franticly searched the roads in search of our daughters. We arrived at a car crash.

"That's the car!" I yelled.

We pulled over and searched in the car I laughed when I saw a dead body with multiple stab wounds.

"What is it?" Andy asked noticing me laugh.

"It looks like Glenda was here and upset." I said pointing at the dead body with Glenda's pocket knife sticking out of the mans neck.

"She's a charmer." Andy said scarcasticly.

I gave him a quick deadly look.

We hoped back in the car and kept driving.

Glenda's P.O.V

"Let go, or I'll kill you and make it slow!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

The man just laughed as I struggled to get free from his grasp. I opened my mouth and bit him on the arm. He dropped me and held his arm, blood dripped from his arm. He saw me running and kicked me.

"JERK!" I yelled as I held my stomach.

He reached down and swooped me back up and headed towards a giant grey building. It was huge.

I flipped around and kicked him in the jaw. I wasn't going to give up. I ran as he dropped me, he went to run after me but a man opened the door and welcomed him in.

"Where is the doll?!" The man at the door asked angrily.

I didn't pay any more attention to the conversation. I was to busy running for my life. I saw a car coming down the road. It was Andy and dad. They both jumped out of the car as fast as they could.

"What happened?!" Chucky asked me worriedly.

I explained what happened and I could tell Andy wanted to charge in there and take his daughter back but he knew better. We would go back that night. We drove home and planned out what we were going to do. At first Chucky didn't want to help but Andy helped him so he agreed.

"So, at midnight we get Glenda to sneak in through the vent and find where Kate is, then wave in the window that she's in?" Andy asked.

"Yes. And if I get in trouble I have to call you." I answered pulling my phone out of my pocket.

"What's is going on here?" Mom asked politely.

"Planning." I replied.

At twelve we left and headed after Andy's daughter.

"Why are you helping me?" Andy asked out of the blue.

"You help me I help you." Chucky replied kind of embarrassed that Andy thought he was going soft.

"But you would never do that." Andy continued.

"Shut up or I'll kill you." Chucky said starting to get angry.

Andy shut his mouth the rest of the drive. I giggled at how much he listened to Chucky.

"So how do you know each other." I asked breaking the silence.

"Chucky destroyed my childhood." Andy replied quickly.

"Yeah, I destroyed his childhood." Chucky agreed with no sign of regret.

"Oh, that's is cool I guess?" I said unsure of what else to say.

We finally arrived it was time to go and save Andy's daughter.

"Okay. Let's do this." I said taking a deep breath


	14. Chapter 14: Glenda to the rescue

I waddled over to the large building and found an air vent. I crawled into the dark tunnel, I closed my eyes and pretended I was in one of those play tunnels like one of those play places I went to when I was seven. I then bumped into the wall making me open my eyes.

"Ouch." I said quietly as I rubbed my plastic head.

I looked around and saw spider webs and dust. I whimpered in disgust. I turned left and continued crawling. I stopped at a small vent in front of me. I peeked through and saw to men arguing.

"Where is that doll!?" The one man yelled.

"I told you! She bit me and ran off!" I yelled pointing to the bite on his wounded arm.

I smiled an evil grin when I saw how bad the bite was. It looked infected and it still looked to be bleeding.

"I don't care! You better find her before her dad finds us!" The man screamed not caring about the man's arm.

"To late." I whispered as I continued to crawl.

I turned right and came to another vent. I peeked in and saw a big, grey room with a small child crying in the corner.

"Hey." I whispered to the kid as I jumped down and headed to the window.

"H...H...Hello." She stuttered as she whipped her tears away.

I waved my arms in the window. Then I heard footsteps coming near the door, I tried to run backup into the air vent but it was to high. I pulled out my phone and dialed my dad's number.

"Come on! Hurry up and answer!" I said nervously.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Please come and help!" I yelled as someone slammed opened the door.

The tall man grabbed my hand making me scream and dropping my phone.

"Would you like to be bit?!" I yelled as I took a chunk of flesh out of his hand.

He yelled in agony as he grabbed his hand. I ran between his legs only to bump into someone else's legs. The man picked me up and threw me, then locked the door behind him.

"Boost me up." I told the little girl as I looked at the open air vent.

She looked at me with fear.

"I promise I will come back." I assured her.

She picked me up and held me as high as she could, I grabbed the side of the vent and pulled myself up.

"My phone please?" I asked, reaching my arm out of the vent.

I grabbed the phone than headed back through the vent. It was like a giant, life sized, maze. I finally reached grass. I ran over to the car but was empty. They must of went inside to rescue me.I ran in the front door to find Andy tied up and dad being held by the neck.

"Dad!" I yelled terrified.

The man let go and smiled an evil smile.

"Chucky why don't you introduce us." The dark haired man smiled.

"Glenda, meet Jesse." Chucky said rubbing his soar neck.

"You killed my best friend. I want revenge." The man said laughing.

"Can you please write a list on how many people hold a grudge on you?!" I complained.

'Jesse' ignored me and continued on talking.

"You remember Jade? Right?" 'Jesse' asked to a blonde haired woman.

"Another one? Seriously?" I complained again turning to dad.

"Then why do you have my daughter?" Andy asked confused.

"Your daughter? Oops. I thought it was another Ray. When she followed Chucky I just assumed it was his." He said smiling.

"I told you she followed us in!" Chucky yelled turning his head to Andy.

"And I'm just supposed to believe you. After you killed my aunt and destroyed my childhood?" Andy argued.

Jesse looked confused.

"Of coarse your supposed to believe me because I'm your friend 'till the end! Hidyho Hahaha." Chucky said in an automatic voice.

"You suck." Andy said giving a glare.

"What are you? Five?" I yelled stopping the nonsense.

"Um, alright then." Jesse said awkwardly.

"Can you please untie me so I can get my daughter and leave?" Andy asked.

"Uh, sure." Jesse replied as he bent down and untied his hands.

As soon as he did Andy punched him in the face and ran upstairs and got his daughter. I ran over to dad and we walked back to the car and waited for Andy.

"You owe me one." Andy said turning to Chucky.

"How 'bout sushi?" Chucky suggested.

"No" Andy answered quickly.

"How 'bout a babysitter?" Chucky asked again.

"Defiantly not!" Andy yelled.

"How about you stay for supper?" Chucky offered.

"Why not?" Andy replied as he pulled out of the driveway.

They drove off and headed back home.

"So is anyone else out to get you?" I asked curiously.

"Hopefully not." Chucky laughed as he looked out the window.

They finally arrived at their new house and got out. I ran up to the door and knocked. Mom answered and immediately pulled me into a hug. It felt nice to hug her. She let go and pulled me inside. She then greeted Andy and his daughter Kate.

"Don't you have a wife?" Mom asked turning to Andy as she set the table.

"Oh, she's at home." Andy replied sweetly.

TO BE CONTINUED...

I promise you it will get more interesting and bloody.


	15. Chapter 15: enemies again

Everyone sat down and was served ham and gravy. They ate in silence for a while.

"I have a dolly just like you!" Kate said breaking the silence as she grabbed me and started swinging me around. "But daddy won't let me have a good guy doll." She continued sadly.

Chucky smirked and turned to Andy.

"Why's that Andy?" He asked with a fake frown.

"You know exactly why, you monster!" Andy yelled from across the table getting upset.

"Is that my new nickname?" Chucky complained.

"It should be!" Andy screamed as he stood up and slammed his hands down on the table.

"What did you just say?!" Chucky yelled as he jumped on the table and launched himself at Andy.

"You heard me!" Andy hollered as he threw Chucky off of him, which made him and the chair fall backwards.

Dad laughed his evil laugh. Then watched as Andy pulled himself back up from the tiled floor.

"Grrrahh!" Andy snarled as he pulled out a knife from his pocket.

"Don't do it Andy or you girl is going for a dirt nap!" I yelled to Andy as I took a carving knife off the table and pressed it to Kate's neck.

While Andy was distracted by his daughter Chucky his old knife out and jammed it in Andy's hand. Andy yelled out in pain.

"I waited so long knowing you would come back and I planned every detail on how I was supposed to kill you." Andy said calmly.

"Yeah, now that I have backup that's never going to happen." Dad said pointing to mom, Glen and I.

"I'll take my chances." Andy replied as he swung down his knife.

Dad quickly moved out of the way and saw Andy's knife get stuck in the wooden table.

"Hahehehaha!" Daddy laughed as Andy struggled to take the knife out.

I quickly handed Glen Kate and made him hold the knife to her neck as I ran to help dad.

"Hey, Glenda! Show him what you like to do!" Dad told me excitedly.

I kicked Andy's elbow making bend the wrong way and also making a horrible snapping noise.

"Andy, sorry. Actually I'm not. But any enemy my dad has, I have to." I told Andy as I dad handed me my good ol' pocket knife.

I launched the knife into his shoulder, then twisted it until he screamed.

"Oops, I missed." I said swinging the knife into the other shoulder.

"Oopsie." I laughed.

I went to stab him in the chest but someone grabbed my wrist. I looked over my shoulder to see Glen.

"That's not right Glenda." He sighed.

Deep down, and I mean DEEP down I knew he was right. He always was but that was just who I was.

"Don't touch me!" I screamed turning face to face with him.

I pulled my wrist away from his grip so hard I fell. I got very angry.

"If nobody was here Glen, I would kill you in a second." I whispered in his ear slowly.

I turned back to Andy and raised the knife back up, but Glen grabbed my wrist once more.

"You know what? I'll do it! Chucky yelled angrily as he took the knife out of my hand and stabbed Andy in the chest.

Andy let out a single yelp. Then died.

"Where's the girl?!" Chucky asked Glen searching the room.

"I...I...Don't know." Glen lied nervously.

Just as he said that the little girl ran from under the table to the door.

I ran after her into the night. She started crying as she ran. I watched as she started knocking on random doors. I knew nobody would answer. It was one o'clock in the morning, people would just assume it was a teenager playing a stupid prank.

"Come here and let me finish you!" I yelled in the darkness of night.

I saw her looking at the different numbers on the houses. She was looking for a specific one.

"Get over here!" I screamed starting to get very angry.

She turned to me with such fear. I couldn't do it. I turned back and ran home.

"Did you get her?" Chucky asked excitedly.

"No someone let her inside." I lied as I went upstairs and picked a room.

"We'll get her tomorrow." I heard dad say as I pulled the covers over me.

I nightmares all night which was very odd. I never get nightmares. Because I was never afraid of anything. But now I was afraid. I was very afraid of guilt.

"Breakfast!" I heard mom yell.

I walked down the steps tiredly and into the dining room.

"Where are you getting all this food?" I asked as I pushed around my eggs.

"Neighbors." She answered as she hummed.

DING! DONG! The doorbell rang. Dad pushed himself away from the table and answered the door.

"Not you." I heard him say.

I waddled over to the door. A taller woman stood at the doorway, she had short grey and blonde hair and looked to be in her late 40's early 50's.

"Who are you?" I asked taking a mouthful of apple juice.

"I'm Kyle, Who are you?" Kyle asked in the same 'not caring' tone as me.

"Glenda, his daughter." I said flicking my head in Chucky's direction.

The woman's mouth dropped open.

"Look, you better stay away from my niece or I will kill both of you." She said bending down to look us both in the eye.

"You mean the Four of us." I corrected.

She looked shocked.

There are not more of you." She told herself worriedly.

"Yeah, and if you even look at this house, we will kill you and Kate." She whispered.

Kyle gave a stern look.

"I'll be back to kill all of you." She said as she walked away.

Chucky smirked.

"Oh, we'll see about that."


	16. Chapter 16: Kyle

That day Chucky and Glenda followed Kyle to her small house. "1, 8, 4, 2, Sunny street." I instructed Chucky as he scribbled it down the address on a piece of paper.

"Who is she daddy?" I asked sweetly.

"Andy's foster sister." He replied.

I frowned. I usually never felt guilty but we were taking everything away from Kate. I frowned even more knowing I was feeling guilty.

"Dad to we have to kill Kyle?" I asked, worried he'd laugh at me.

He chuckled a little.

"Are you feeling okay? HAhahahahehehe!" He asked as he felt my forehead for a fever.

I pushed his hand away.

"I'm serious!" I yelled, he shot me a curious look. "I mean...What I want to say is...Never mind." I stuttered than gave up.

"Look kid, you don't have to do this if you don't want to." He said seriously noticing my sadness.

"No believe me I want to kill but I don't want to know their sad past. I want to feel like they deserve it." I replied looking up at him with my big blue eyes.

"How 'bout you imagine she did something bad, like I don't know, KILL ME!" He said upset.

"Okay, I guess she deserves it." I said in defeat.

He smiled.

"What were you doing at my house?" A voice asked from behind us.

Dad and I both looked over our shoulders. We saw Kyle holding something light brown, but before I got a better look she scooped us up with it. it was a potato sack.

"Ouch!" I yelped with pain as Chucky's foot dug into my ribs.

"Watch it!" Dad yelled as I 'accidentally' kicked him back.

He squirmed as he tried to rip the bag, but he just elbowed me in the face.

"Personal space!" I screamed as I tried to push him away.

"SHUT UP!" Kyle shouted as she hit the bag.

"I forgot my knife, do you have yours?" Dad asked.

"No, I left it at home." I replied sadly.

"At least now you have a reason to kill her." Chucky sighed.

I laughed and agreed.

"I'LL KILL YOU, KYLE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"I'm getting real tired of dying and being kidnapped." I whispered to myself ready to cry.

Chucky's P.O.V

'Poor kid, I should say something. NO, she'll think your a wimp. But she needs help right now.'

"It's...Okay? I asked more than said, as I hugged her awkwardly.

I blushed. Not because I was embarrassed but because he actually went the extra mile to try to comfort me.

In a split second we hit something hard. Kyle opened the bag up, We stepped out and took a deep breath of fresh air.

"You know, you can't feel. You have no feelings whatsoever! You probably don't even love your own daughter. Kyle said as she pointed to Glenda then slammed the door.

I loved Glenda. She was my daughter. No matter what I would love her. I hoped she knew how much I do.

"Glenda? You know I love you right?" I asked nervously.

"Um, yeah I guess." She answered as her eyes wandered around the room.

She was like me, she was too stubborn to let out any emotion except anger. I just hoped the emotion she was hiding was love not hate.

My eyes wandered to where hers was focused. She was staring at a wall of news papers from the year: 1990 to 2004. She was keeping track of where I was and what I was doing.

"STALKER!" I yelled loudly hoping she heard me.

Glenda giggled. Until she laughed so hard she fell on the concrete floor.

I turned back to the wall of...well me, and saw a note.

**Emotions**

**-Shows no regret.**

**-Goes even after children**

**-Shows no sign of happiness**

**-HAS NO SIGN OF LOVE!**

This woman really hated me and thought I was soulless. My heart stopped for a single second. Did Tiffany know how much I loved her? What about Glen or Glenda?

"I know how much you love us." Glenda said as she took the list off the wall and ripped into tiny pieces.

Glen's P.O.V

"Where are they? They should be here already!" I asked mummy nervously as I paced back and forth in front of the front door.

"I'm sure they are heading back any second now." Mum answered trying to comfort me.

I kept pacing back and forth.

"Can you trying calling Glenda again?" I asked looking out the window.

"Glen, sweetie, I'm not calling her again. She probably dropped her phone." Mum answered again in a soothing tone.

I pulled out my phone and typed in her number with my stubby plastic fingers. Finally she answered, wait it wasn't her.

"Hello?"

"This isn't Glenda who is this?"

"You probably don't know me but my name is Kyle."

"Kyle? Wait why do you have my sister's phone?!"

"Hmm. Meet me at Sunny street at house number 1842 before 2:00 pm or I will kill Glenda and your freak of a dad."

I knew she wasn't joking. I wrote the address down.

"Who was it? What's wrong?!" Mum asked worriedly.

"Someone has dad and Glenda, she is going to kill them if I'm not there by 2:00 pm." I answered as my eyes filled with tears.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Mum yelled as she walked out the front doors with the car keys.

I ran after her as she stepped into the car. I ran over and sat under her feet working the petals.

"Sunny street, house 1842!" I yelled over the noise of the car motor.

"I think we are going to fast!" I yelled releasing some pressure from the gas.

"Keep the pace up!" Tiffany yelled.

Glen never saw her so angry so he pushed harder on the gas. We finally arrived with a hard stop. Mum got out of the car before it even stopped and waddled straight over to the door of the small house very frustrated.

She pounded at the door with anger.

"Let me in!" Screamed mum as she started kicking the door. The door swung open.

Mum fell in but showed no sign of pain when she quickly jumped back to her feet and stared up at an older woman with short blonde and grey hair and a grin on her face.

"You made it." She said with an ear to ear smile.


	17. Chapter 17: choices, choices

"Of coarse I made it! You have my husband and baby in there!" Mum yelled irritated.

The woman smirked and turned her back to Tiffany.

"Where's Glenda?! Where's Chucky!?" Mum screamed obviously ready to burst into flames.

I watched from the distance as the blonde woman turned around and put mom in a plain brown bag.

"Mummy!" I yelled as I rushed to her aid.

The blonde haired woman motioned for me to come inside with a sweet smile, I wanted to run away but I couldn't leave my family. I followed the woman inside.

"So Glen why do you want to save them?" She asked as she threw the bag in a room and locked the door.

"H...H...How do you know my name?" I stuttered so afraid of what was going to happen next.

"Oh, Glen I know everything about you. I know you were held in a cage for years until you ran away and met your parents, I know you and your sister were living in the same body for years, I know your nothing like them at all." She said leading me to the locked room. "And I know that you have nightmares every night about your father wanting revenge on you for chopping him up." She continued as she opened the door and shoved me in.

"Glen! Sweet heart!" Mum cried with joy with her arms open in a hugging motion.

I gave her a big warm hug.

Glenda's P.O.V

In a way I was happy Glen was here. I hated him at times... a lot of times, but I loved him. Deep down. I couldn't help but join their hug. Behind me, Chucky hugged as well. We were family and we weren't going to let Kyle get in the way.

The door creaked open. Kyle's head peeked through she looked surprised. She blinked then looked at us once more.

"What do you want?!" Mum asked annoyed at the intruder.

"No, he can't have emotion. He doesn't have feelings. He doesn't." Kyle whispered to herself in shock.

"I can here you! You know?!" Chucky yelled upset.

She didn't pay any attention, she just continued talking to herself.

"Just because we're killers doesn't mean we don't have feelings!" I corrected.

Kyle looked at me confused.

"You can't have feelings!" She shot back coldly.

She slowly walked in closing the door behind her. She had a gun in her hand, she held it tightly as she entered the room.

"Hey, Glen. Come here for a second." She said kneeling down on the other side of the room.

Glen looked so afraid. His eyes looked back and forth searching the room for something to defend himself with. But with no luck he slowly walked towards the woman. Mom quickly grabbed his shoulder and gave him the 'I love you' look as tears streamed down her face.

Kyle grabbed Glen and put the gun in Glens little hand.

"Glen I know you don't belong in this family, I know you hate killing, so just end the blood bath and kill them Glen! Kill them!" Kyle whispered into Glen's ear.

"I won't! I won't do it!" Glen protested.

"Kill them or I'll kill them slowly and make you watch then kill you!" Kyle shouted.

"Man, I really messed her up!" I heard Chucky say.

I saw Glen start to let a few teardrops flow down his cheeks. He slowly pointed the gun at us. I tried to close my eyes but I couldn't help it. I turned to mom and dad, "I love you" I lipped to them then turned back to Glen.

He let out a whine then quickly slid the gun over to us. Kyle stood up and kicked Glen across the room over to us. Mom quickly slid to her knees and picked Glen's head up and put it in her lap. I stood there peeking from behind Chucky's legs, staring at Kyle as she looked at us with fear and hate all in one facial expression. Dad picked the gun up and pointed it at Kyle.

"Do it!" She yelled to Chucky.

At that second the door opened and out came a little girl, Kate.

"Go back to your room, Kate." Kyle said kindly to the young girl.

Kate didn't bother taking a second glance and headed back to her room.I turned my attention back to dad. I knew he couldn't shoot Kyle, by the look on his face when he saw the little girl... Guilt.

In a split second I grabbed the gun from Chucky and pulled the trigger. I closed my eyes as I shot. I didn't want to watch. I didn't know if it was the right choice or not. Everyone turned to me with no emotion. They couldn't decide to cheer or mourn. I stared blankly back. I walked over and helped dad pick Glen up. We walked out of there with guilt.

We all had some guilt. Different reasons too.

We started the car and drove off. We wanted to be far away from here, any where except there. And then I remembered something.

"Um dad? What are we going to do with Mike?" I asked almost laughing.

Everyone had a giggle to cheer them up and went straight to bed when we arrived home.

"You're a hero Glen." I whispered to Glen before he went to his room.

He smiled. "You are too, sis." He replied then headed back down the hall.

I walked to my room and hopped in bed. I heard someone enter the room. I looked up to see Chucky. He walked over and sat on the edge of the bed beside me.

"You were brave today, kid. I love you." He whispered softly and left.

I smiled and fell into a deep sleep. It felt so real, I thought it was real...


	18. Chapter 18: peace

It was a peaceful dream, no death, no blood, just me. I was alone in a small house, but I was an adult maybe early 30's. Then little kids raced down the stairs.

"Hey, guys what are you up to?" I asked the three young children.

There were two girls and a boy. They looked between six and twelve. The boy wore a black and grey plaid shirt with black jeans and aburn hair. The oldest wore a black frilly shirt, dark purple jeans and frizzy orange hair like mine. The youngest, wore a black and light blue striped, summer dress, she too had bright orange frizzy hair exploding from her head.

"Oh, we were just heading to uncle Glens house." Answered the youngest girl sweetly.

The young boy smiled devilishly, it reminded me of someone...Chucky.

"Okay, be careful." I said kindly as I kissed each one on the forehead in youngest to oldest. "Love you, Tanya. Love you, Charlie. "I love you Gemma."

"Love you mom!" They yelled as they scurried outside.

'I was a mom, a human mom.' I thought to myself. Just then, the doorbell rang.

"Ding! Dong!"

"Coming!" I yelled as I jogged over to the door and slowly opened it. "Yes?" I asked a man wearing a police uniform nervously.

"Are you Glenda Ray?" The police officer asked in a serious tone.

"Yes." I responded getting frightened and angry.

"You are wanted for 87 murder and 26 vandalism reports, I'm going to have to take you in." The man said as he grabbed me by the arm.

I acted quickly and kneed him in the face, he let go of me and grabbed his nose. I kicked him in the nose and watched as he fell backwards and hit his skull off the concrete.

"88 murders." I corrected as I laughed evilly.

I looked to see Charlie staring at the blood flowing onto the concrete. He looked up at me and smiled.

End of dream.

I wasn't sure if it was a sweet dream or a scary nightmare. Just as I rubbed my eyes the doorbell rang.

"That feels familiar." I mumbled as I ran out of my room and skipped down the steps.

I swung the door open and saw a doll sitting on the step motionless. I looked left then right searching for a stupid teenager that wanted to play a trick.

"Hello?" I asked still searching for somebody.

With no luck I grabbed the doll and went back inside. I studied the doll closer. She had long wool hair, big brown marbles for eyes, a creepy ear to ear smile and a pink dress with white polka dots.

I raised a brow and wondered who would drop there doll off here.

"Oh, well." I said under my breath with a shrug and walked back up to my room.

I made her sit up on my bed as I sat on the floor beside the bed and stared at her.

"Who was it?!" Mom yelled from the kitchen, startling me.

"I don't know!" I yelled not taking my eyes off the creepy, small doll.

"What!?" She yelled, making me jump once more.

"Grah!" I scowled as I got up from the floor and went down the stairs to tell her.

"I...Said...I! Don't! Know!" I explained slowly and loudly.

I quickly ran back up the stairs frustrated and jumped on my bed. I then noticed the doll wasn't on the bed. My eyes widened with fear. I jumped back off the bed. My eyes darted around the room with fright.

"Where are you?!" I yelled trying to sound brave as I searched my pocket for my knife, or any knife at all.

"RIGHT HERE!" A female voice yelled as she jumped on my back.

I grabbed the tiny doll and threw her across the room in front of me.

"Who are you!" I asked as I rubbed my soar back.

"It's me, Kyle!" She yelled in amusement.

"Daddy!" I screamed trying to run to the door.

"Nah, uh!" Kyle said as she pulled MY knife from her pocket.

"My knife!" I yelled angrily as I charged at her full speed.

Dad then burst in the room and held me back.

"Let go of me, SHE TOOK MY KNIFE!" I screamed trying to shake his grip off of me.

"Uh, oh. You are in deep trouble!" Chucky laughed at Kyle.

Kyle ran towards me with anger and dad released me to fight. I yelled as I ran at her. We clashed in mid air. My knuckles hit the dolls cheek hard enough to loosen her teeth. She made a growl from her throat, then came at me with MY knife.

"Dad? Aren't you going to help?" I asked scared of the doll charging at me like a bull.

Before he could answer my question, a loud bang was heard. We both watched as blood splattered on us and saw Kyle fall to the floor with a hole in her chest. I turned my head and looked over my shoulder to find Glen holding a gun in his shaky hands, he was so scared he started sweating.

"I...She...I just..." Glen stuttered trying to find words to explain.

"It's fine Glen." I said wrapping my arms around him for a second, then leaving.

"I'll sleep in a different room!" I yelled from the hall. "Oops almost forgot." I said rushing back in the room and grabbing MY knife from the dolls dead body.

Glen and dad just laughed, but I really, REALLY loved my knife, a lot, like a lot, you don't even understand how much I love my knife, I LOVE MY KNIFE! I just stuck my tongue out at them, they just don't understand.

"What? You have a special knife too!" I yelled at dad as I hugged my knife.

"You killed her!" A small voice yelled with anger.

Kate came from under MY bed and screamed with anger as she charged at me.

"Hold on, little girl!" Chucky yelled as he grabbed the girl before she could reach Glen.

"What are you going to do with her?" I asked curiously.


	19. Chapter 19: Kate

"Well, we could just drop her off at an orphanage. It's not like she can tell anyone that her dad and aunt were killed by four talking dolls." He suggested as he chuckled.

"Great idea." I pointed out with a quick smile.

The young girls eyes shot side to side in pure fear. I laughed at the sight of her fear. She looked so scared. Hahaha. Chucky dragged her down stairs and pretty much swept the floor with her as he pulled her outside.

"Holy crap, I never dragged a body in awhile by myself." He complained, making it clear he wanted me to help him.

"Really?" I asked pretending to not notice his complaint for help.

He huffed loudly knowing I wasn't going to help him. I watch as he made her get in the back of the car.

"And put your seatbelt on." He ordered her.

"Hahaha! Really? Put your seatbelt on?" I mocked as I hoped in the car and sat down in front of the pedals.

He ignored my comment and waddled over to the drivers seat and put the key in the car, then started the car up. I pushed down the gas as he searched the town for any sign of an adoption centre. We took an hour and a half to find an actual adoption centre.

Thanks for the positive comments guys! Keep them coming please, they are one of the only reasons why I kept writing! Sorry I only been posting one per day though, I've been busy putting up a pool.

"Get out." My dad said calmly to the small child.

The little girl slowly opened the door and jumped out. I came up on the passenger seat to watch her. She walked slowly towards the door trying not to cry.

"Okay, get back down." He directed me.

I did as I was told and pushed the gas. It wasn't the comfiest seat in the car, we hit a lot of bumps making me jump up and hit my head.

"OUCH!" I yelled in pain, for the third time.

"Sorry." He said with a blank face as we turned the corner.

Then at the back of my mind I thought of something I've been wondering for a little while now. 'Who was Eddie Caputo?' I saw him in the papers at Kyle's.

"Who is Eddie Caputo? And how did you meet each other?" I asked out of the blue.

Chucky smiled. That was a good sign.

"I'll tell you when we get home, but he was my best friend. He always had my back and I had his." He replied still smiling at memory of Eddie.

"Did mom have a best friend?" I asked curiously wanting to hear some sort of past story.

"Yeah, Vivian Van Pelt. She seemed nice at first but she wasn't." He replied grinding his teeth.

I looked up at him curiously still pressing the pedal down. He must of noticed my interested look because he began his story...

Tiffany and I both met Vivian at party. She seemed pretty shy.

"Hey, what's your name?" Tiffany asked noticing Vivian alone.

"Vivian." She replied shyly.

"Oh, I'm Tiffany and this is Chucky." She said pointing to me.

I just waved. I wasn't interested in any girl except Tiffany.

...Anyways...

Vivian was our friend for a couple of months. She brought us homemade desserts and gave us little nick knacks. She was so kind to us. But one morning we heard a knock on our door.

"Hello?" I asked still waking up.

"Vivian has been telling us that you've been very rude to her!" A woman cried.

"Excuse me?" I said trying to remember any time I was rude to her.

"You heard us! You little punk!" A man yelled poking me in the chest as he yelled.

"I never said one rude word to Vivian!" I yelled back as I pushed his hand off me.

"I'm going to call the cops!" The man screamed angrily.

"Ha! No way I'm letting that happen!" I replied grabbing him and slicing his throat with my pocket knife.

"Oh my!" The woman cried as she began to cry.

"What's going on out here?!" Tiffany demanded as she stepped in the doorway.

"Your the woman who tried to kill Vivian!" The woman yelled pointing a wrinkled finger at Tiff.

"I what? I have never tried to harm Vivian!" Tiffany screamed angry.

Tiff charged at the woman and choked her with the girls strap on her purse.

That night we walked over to Vivian trailer.

"Knock, knock!"

"Oh, hey Tiffany!" Vivian yelled excitedly as she hugged Tiff.

Tiff pushed her off quickly, then shot her a dirty look.

"What's wrong?" Vivian asked worriedly.

"You've been telling lies, Vivian!" I told her with a deep glare.

"Wh..What are you talking about?" She lied.

Tiffany walked past Vivian into her trailer.

"What are you doing?" She asked nervously.

"Just looking for things to take before it goes into an evidence locker." Tiff replied casually as she looked through drawers.

"What do you mean?" Vivian asked scared.

"Well, Vivian, you're going to die tonight." I answered as I grabbed her by her long blonde hair and slit her throat.

Tiffany and I both laughed as she fell to the floor.

"You go home and go to sleep Tiff." I told her as I began to drag Vivian.

She went home and I dumped Vivian in the river nearby. But first I took her ring off and stuffed it in my pocket. I returned home to check on Tiff and drop the ring off then go out with Eddie for a guys night out, you know?

That night didn't turn out to well though. Stupid cop! He saw me walking down the street and assumed I did something wrong, he thought correctly too. Eddie even turned on me! Can you believe that?!


	20. Chapter 20: my best friend in crime

"Oh." I replied.

"Ugh, Vivian, never liked her in the first place." He said scowling as he steered into our driveway.

I jumped out of the car and zoomed inside, eager to hear who Eddie was and how met. Chucky smiled at my eagerness. I crawled up the steps on all fours into my new room. I heard him stomp up the stairs and up the hall into my room.

Okay, so I first met Eddie when I was 25, I believe. I was just running from a crime scene.

"Nice stab, but you might want to carry a gun with you for now on." I heard a deeper voice say behind me.

I turned around quickly as I pulled my knife out, he had already pulled a gun out and pointed it at me. I smirked. I guess I should start carrying a gun around with me.

"Point taken, Charles Lee Ray." I introduced myself.

"Your the guy on t.v! The uh, um, Lakeshore strangler!" He replied excitedly.

"Eh! Keep it down." I whispered covering his mouth.

He wore a raggedy black t-shirt, torn jeans and a worn out leather jacket. His hair was a wavy mess and he seemed to be a criminal himself.

"Oh, I'm Eddie, Eddie Caputo." He said with a goofy grin then took my hand and shook it.

I had a feeling we would be great friends and good partners. Tiffany and I had just moved out of our trailer and moved in to an abandoned apartment. I figured Eddie could live in the trailer, instead of the streets.

We started out as just partners in crime, we robbed a couple banks and stole some jewellery at first. After a year or so Eddie and I started going out for a drinks. He wasn't the smartest person I met, but he was a good friend.

"So do you have a girl?" He asked curiously.

"Yeah. What's it mean to you?" I shot back.

"Well does she kill?" Eddie asked kind of surprised.

"Yes, she is pretty good at it too." I answered in awe.

"You should bring her along with us!" He said excited with his stupid smile on.

I smiled in agreement.

The very next night Tiffany was excited to finally meet my first friend and to come along to help out.

"So what are we doing?" She asked ready for anything.

"Robbing that jewellery store." I replied knowing Tiffany wanted a diamond necklace from there.

I noticed her joyful smile and blushed. Eddie seemed to be surprised that I loved Tiffany so much.

We made a plan that we would bust in and only take 20 seconds in there then zoom off before the cops showed up.

"1...2...3!" I yelled as we started jogging over to the store with baseball bats ready to swing.

I swung the wooden bat and shattered the window. We jumped through with a high pitched alarm going off. I saw Tiff head straight at the necklace she wanted. She smashed the glass that shielded her necklace and shoved it into her plastic bag. As soon as she turned around I grabbed the matching earrings for her. I knew she would love them.

"Okay lets go!" I yelled as I ran back to the van.

"Hold on!" Eddie yelled.

"We have to go!" I screamed getting angry at him for not leaving.

I heard sirens blaring. I was getting very worried.

"EDDIE!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

He ran over and jumped into the white van. We zoomed off before the police arrived.

"Dang it Eddie!" I said putting my face in my hands.

Tiffany drove as Eddie and argued.

"Come on, Charles! It's not like you never almost got caught!" He yelled back at me.

"No! I never get 'almost' caught! You could've gotten us all arrested!" I yelled worried that Tiffany would've got caught if Eddie took another second.

"I'm done! Drop me off here!" He yelled at Tiff.

"Don't ever scream at her again!" I threatened.

Eddie didn't say a word he just hopped out and walked down the street.

"Chucky?" Tiffany asked sweetly.

"Yes?" I replied curiously.

"Do you ever think we'll get married?" She asked out of the blue.

"HA! I mean uh, sure-Of coarse!" I answered unsure of what to say.

I was a killer not a wedding planner! She smiled warmly as I climbed over and sat in the passenger seat.

...Anyways...

When we got home I pulled out the matching earrings from my bag and gave them to her.

"Oh, Chucky they are so beautiful!" She yelled happily in her squeaky voice.

At that second the phone rang, I picked it up a little annoyed that it ruined the moment.

"Hello?" I answered annoyed.

"Hi Charles sorry I flipped out. Wanna hang out tomorrow?" It was Eddie.

"Sure." I told him then hung up.

Tiffany and I went to bed early, we were to tired to stay up another minute. I woke up early to a doorbell...Wait I already told you this part. Anyways that's the night I died all because of that stupid, no good, stinky hobo of a friend named Eddie. He drove off on me while detective Mike Norris was chasing after me.

END OF STORY.

"Why did he leave you there?" I asked yawning as I pulled the covers over my shoulders.

"Because he was a coward." I said grinding my teeth at the thought of him.

"Oh, at least you got a friend." I replied trying to keep my eyes from closing.

"Yeah. Goodnight sleepy head." He said smiling at me.

I giggled before passing out. Eddie seemed like a good friend, except for the greedy part of him. I would kill for a friend like Eddie. Literally, I would KILL for a friend. Right now the closest thing I had to a friend was Chucky. He understood me, unlike mom and glen.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please start reviewing. :)


	21. Chapter 21: nightmares

I woke up early, the sun wasn't even shining yet. That's not what caught my attention though, a group of nuns surrounded my bed. Their heads faced the floor as they prayed. I tried to scream but nothing came out.

"HELP!" I finally managed to choke out in a cry.

That's what we're trying to do, sweetie. We have to get rid of all your sins." A nun answered, lifting her head.

"Please!" I pleaded.

I tried getting out of bed and run but I felt glued down to the mattress. I struggled in bed to free myself from invisible hold but failed. Then all of a sudden I felt pressure on both my shoulders, they shook me.

I woke up, for real this time. In front of me stood Chucky with a worried look plastered on his face. I wrapped my arms around him tightly and searched for any nuns over his shoulder.

I buried my face deep in his shoulder hoping to bury the nightmare as well.

"It was only a nightmare." He reassured me in a soothing tone.

"But why do I always have to have the nightmares?" I asked ready to cry.

"I don't know, but..." He replied as he swung me off my bed. "You can have ice cream for breakfast. How does that sound?" He asked me with excitement.

"GREAT!" I yelled happily as I ran into the hallway and waited for him to catch up as I waited at the top of the stairs.

As soon as he reached me I zoomed down the stairs and looked through the freezer for ice cream.

"Aha!" I yelled pulling out a tub of chocolate brownie swirl.

"What flavor?" Chucky asked.

I held up the tub as I took a spoon out and ate the ice cream out of the tub. I watched him take out a spoon as well. I giggled as he scooped out some ice cream with me.

"I feel kind of dizzy." I said holding my head.

"Brain freeze?" He asked with a chuckle.

I shook my head, feeling even more light headed. I suddenly feel to the floor, the room spun in circles. It then disappeared, blackness. I blinked a couple times before seeing clearly. I was in a dim room.

"Hello?" I called out in the darkness.

"Yes, Glenda?" A sad voice answered.

It was dad. I was kidnapped AGAIN.

"Who is it now?" I asked sighing.

"What do you mean?" He asked still sad.

"Who kidnapped us?" I asked.

"Glenda, what do you mean? You are laying on the kitchen floor." He answered starting to sound worried.

'I had to be going crazy. Did I have another nightmare?' I wondered to myself.

I blinked rapidly waiting for the room to go back to normal. It didn't work. I got up and looked around. I saw a woman, she was pretty. I watched as she walked into the kitchen in front of me. A man walked up to her and started yelling, she yelled back. The man got upset and took out a gun, he pointed at the woman's head.

"No!" I cried out closing my eyes, I opened my eyes and saw my regular kitchen.

"Dad? I know what happened to your mother." I told him with sadness in my eyes.

"Wh...What do you mean?" He asked in disbelieve.

"I can see what happened, she walked in over here." I replied pointing to the spot where I saw the woman. "And man started yelling at her, she yelled back, that's when he took a gun out and...and..." I couldn't continue.

I looked up to see Chucky's jaw quivering. I knew he was to tough to cry in front of me, he knew it too. "So...You can see what went on in the past?" He asked changing the subject.

"Yeah, I guess. Hey, do you think the nightmares will come true?" I asked worriedly.

"No, if you only see the past, it can't hurt you." He said making me feel a lot better.

"Where is Glen and mom?" I asked just realising I haven't seen them since last night.

Chucky looked around then turned back to me and shrugged. Then I felt dizzy again.

"Oh, no!" I moaned.

I woke up and saw a puddle of blood, in the middle of the pool of red was the beautiful woman laying lifelessly with her eyes staring into space. I watched as a man dragged her away, I followed them into the living room.

"Okay." The man mumbled.

He pushed the couch out of the way to reveal a secret tunnel. I tagged along behind them, it wasn't long before I found myself in a small room. It had bodies stacked on bodies. I stared in horror before running out. I couldn't be in this reality anymore. I shut my eyes tightly and awoke from the vision.

"What did you see?" Chucky asked eagerly as he helped me up.

"I don't think you should know." I answered.

But that only made him want to know more. So I led him over to the couch.

"Her body is behind that couch." I whispered pointing to a dusty old couch.

We both moved the couch then crawled through the dusty tunnel. The stench was unbelievably strong. We finally made it to the tiny room of corpses.

"We gotta kill this guy." Chucky growled as he looked around the room.

"Can we go now?" I asked getting very uneasy, which is odd for a murderer.

He nodded his head and we left. We searched through the pantries for the old owners name.

"HERE IT IS!" Chucky screamed proud of himself.

We googled his name through my phone, he was surprising still alive.

"Let's get in the car." Chucky said not wanting to wait another minute to kill the man who murdered his mom.

Chucky felt abandoned by his mom but she was still his mother and every second he spent with his mom he felt safe. He was going to kill the man who took that away from him.


	22. Chapter 22: boom

They waddled out the front door and headed to the car.

"Where you going?" Tiff asked from the garden.

Chucky was to upset to explain so I just made a hand motion for her and Glen to come with us. Glen stood up and nervously walked over to the car. I hoped in the backseat with mom as Glen worked the pedals.

"It's a house in town. 4539 Eastwood street." I directed, Breaking the silence.

"Where are we going?" mom asked once again.

"4539 Eastwood." I answered scarcasticly.

In no time at all we pulled into the driveway of a nice big white house.

We all got out of the car then caught up with Chucky. He had a mean scowl up on his plastic face. He was not playing around, he wanted to kill this man. He pounded on the door with anger, then went into Barbie mode. We did as he did and acted like cute little dolls.

"Oh, how adorable! Who would leave me dolls?" The wrinkled old man asked as he adjusted his thick glasses.

He picked us all up and brought us in his small home. It smelled like coffee and stale perfume. It was hard not to make a face at the smell, but I managed. He set us down on a tall glass cabinet, he then turned his back to us and started typing away on his computer.

I looked closer at his computer screen. It was an online dating site.

"Seriously?" I asked whispering.

He shot his head around.

"Hello?" He called out.

I went to Barbie mode as quick as possible making my neck hurt. My turned to my right to see Chucky, he was in barbie mode, but he was wearing his meanest scowl.

The old man turned back around to his computer screen. His picture that was supposed to be him was a picture of a man in his 20's , with abs.

"Hehe. Are you kidding me?" whispered again as I tried to stop myself from giggling.

From the corner of my eye I saw Tiffany shoot me a glare, then turn away and giggle too. The man turned around, then got up from his chair and searched the house for any intruder.

"HAHAHehehe." Chucky and Glen finally let out before the man came back down.

This time I knew the man was listening closely. My eyes wandered around the neat and tidy room. There was a small couch, an older t.v, a computer desk and the glass cabinet we were sitting on. Nice place.

Chucky quietly jumped down from the cabinet and headed towards the hallway to hide. The man turned around just as Chucky reached the hallway. The man walked towards us.

"Weren't there 4 of you?" He asked eyeballing us one at time.

"Hello! You should probably know me. My name is Charles Lee Ray." Chucky introduced himself.

"Uh, yes. You are her son." He replied kind of scared.

"I'm the lakeshore strangler." He said laughing his most evil laugh.

The mans eyes filled with fear as he Heard the words 'Lakeshore strangler' he heard about him on t.v I guess. Then his lightened as he reached his hand in his sweater. I waited for him to pull out a gun but he didn't. I watched with curiousness.

"Oh, yes I heard of you." He replied with a smile.

Narrators P.O.V

It was too late to stop it. The man stalled them for too long. He hit the button, A boom could be heard from across the town. Bits and pieces scattered over the lawn and street. An ambulance and fire truck could be heard in the distance.

"I'm here at 4539 Eastwood street, where a suicide was committed." A local news woman explained in front of a camera.

A crowd of people watched as the firemen put out the small fires.

"Not over here!" A fireman called out, searching through the scrapes of what was left of a house.

"Not here either!" Another called.

After an hour they found the remains of the older man and took him away. Eventually the firemen and ambulance left, leaving the scrapes of house to remain there. But a local shop owner decided to rummage through to find any antiques he could sell.

He took the doll parts home and stayed up all night working on all them to make them perfect again.

"Finally!" The man yelled relieved.

He set the dolls down on the coffee table as a centre piece.

"NO way! They are going in the attic." His wife yelled pointing to the hole in the ceiling.

The man nodded and put the 4 dolls up in the old attic. That's where they remained for a whole year and a half until...

...Okay so I have a couple ideas for a book sequel, but I'm only going to write it if I get a good reason why.


	23. authors note

**Hi guys I 90% sure I'm going to write a sequel. I only have a couple ideas. Maybe I'll just write a whole new book. Who knows. So leave a review to tell me what you want me to write. Okay thanks for reading this.**


End file.
